


the future is a goldfish

by grassangel



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, Kismet, Prophetic Visions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-06
Updated: 2008-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-19 01:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18129293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grassangel/pseuds/grassangel
Summary: Drabble from Alice's point-of-view on the inevitability of Edward and Bella's relationship. Short.





	the future is a goldfish

My name is Alice; I can see glimmers of the future.  
Some are more certain, like the weather. Some are less certain, like the actions of a person.  
Those fragments shift like mirages on a hot day as they juggle their decisions; but once they decide on one and stay true to it, their future clears and the road ahead is revealed.

I once said to my brother that I had seen her exactly the way I saw us – cold-skinned and eyes shining golden. His eyes had darkened, he didn't like the idea of her being the same as we were; a monster.

Unfortunately for him, that image has never wavered. As long as Edward and Bella love each other, it never will.

**Author's Note:**

> Authors notes from 2008: Possibly one of the only drabbles for Twilight out there? I don't know, I don't really follow fic for this fandom.  
> Anyway this was written because there was a mention of _kismet_ in New Moon, which is somewhat similar to _hitsuzen_ (inevitability for those of you who are not familiar with xxxHOLiC) and that is exactly what Edward and Bella's relationship is like.


End file.
